The Gundam that killed Crismas
by Orion2
Summary: How do you feel having Crismas in the middle of the summer? Don't worry they complained too..Nevr mind you have to read to understand


The Gundam that killed Crismas

The Gundam that killed Crismas

Ok so it was two weeks before Crismas they were all in colony 19…whatever and they were planing what to do. Trowa and Heero were loading some guns and Relena was just sighing and looking out the window. Trowa looks over her and gives a frown. 

Trowa: What's the Matter with you are you sick or something?

She looks over at Trowa and gave a sad smile. 

Relena: No is that over in earth we would be celebrating instead of sitting here doing nothing.

Heero: What do you mean?

Relena: I mean we don't have enough holiday spirit

Heero: Are you kidding look at Duo he has plenty of that!

Relena turns her view at Duo that it is fixing his Gundam with a Santa hat on his head. Relena looks at it and starts to cry. Heero can't stand her crying and covers his ears in horror.

Heero: Relena stop it you're making me crazy!

Relena: But is just that…I WANT A NORMAL CRISMAS!

Heero: Ok, ok we'll give it to you just shut up already!

Relena stays quiet hopping for any sort of reaction of any of them. Heero looks around waiting for any of them to start. A huge silence fills up the room

Relena: Well? Does any of you know any Crismas songs?

An even more huge silence filled the room and nobody talks Duo stands up and decides to do something to make it all better. I mean he's wearing the Santa's hat for god sakes

Duo: Jingle Bells, Batman Smells, Robin laid and egg, Barbie doll lost her car, cause Ken just ran away hey!

Relena continues Crying and hides in her room. All the Gundam boys look at Duo with a mean face. He just rose an eyebrow and stared at them back.

Duo: What? You didn't do anything!

Heero: Well now because of what you did we have to make it up to her.

Trowa: Brrr

Woufe: I have an idea lets DESTROY CRISMAS! CRISMAS IS WEAK! INJUSTICE!

Everybody looks at Woufe with an raced eyebrow.

Duo: You know sometimes you really scare me bro.

Quatre: Well I have an idea, What about a gift exchanged?

Dorothy: That's an excellent idea Quatre!

Heero and Duo look behind shock and wondering where did she came from. Then they look at her eyebrows and start to laugh.

Duo: You know what I will give her for gift exchange Heero? A year supply of that new Nad's waxing cream!

Heero and Duo start laughing out loud and then Dorothy looks at them with a mean look. Heero and Duo swallow hard and then they walked away. After an hour they had all the papers in a little box and all they had to do was pick. it was Hero's turn first. He took the paper out and read it silently. So did everybody else, then it was two weeks of finding and seeking for the perfect gift for you're partner. But soon the big day came and they all went to see who their secret friend was. First it was Heero's turn since he was the first one to pick. 

Heero: Well My secret friend was (drums) Duo Maxwell!

Duo gives a gasp and stood up from his chair like if he was going to receive a Grammy or something then he grabs the gift and looks at Heero. 

Duo: Aw Heero you shouldn't have got in all that trouble just for me…

Then a huge silence fills up the room Duo just looked at his gift without saying a word. Then he looks up at Heero with an angry face.

Duo: What is this?

Heero: Those are tickets to a movie I thought you would like it Pearl Harbor

Duo: You insensitive jerk! Can't have enough rubbing in that you bombed it!

Heero: I didn't bombed it!

Duo: Well you ancestors did!

Heero: DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY ANCESTORS!

Duo: OH, DAMN YOU!

Heero and Duo started fighting with each other and Trowa and Quatre just watched.

Quatre: Not again!

Dorothy: Is this happened more than once?

Trowa: You have no idea

Dorothy: ok lets continue with the gifts. Trowa who is you're secret friend? 

Trowa: My secret friend is…DR. Tray?

Dorothy: But isn't he dead? 

Heero and Duo stop fighting when they hear this and go over to see.

Heero: You have to be kidding me show me the script.

Who?

Heero: You! The one that is narrating the piece of crap!

Shh! Watch you're language this is suppose to be PG

Heero: Oh really? Well #~#~!**##

Heero stop it and play along this is suppose to be Crismas.

Heero: Oh, Really well answer me one thing just one thing…How come we are doing a Crismas story in the middle of the SUMMER!

Because I wanted it that way besides Gundam boy you singed a contact. 

Heero: Let me see that!

Heero grabbed the contract and started reading it quietly…

Heero: STOP NARRATING EVERYTHING I DO! 

Fine, fine ok just don't get touchy 

Heero: I'm not touchy I'm perfectly ok I just have trouble coping with this thing that's all.

Relena: Well you should have thought of that before you singed the contract Heero

Heero: Now wait a minute if you haven't went in to you're stupid pacifism mabie I should have been able to keep my job as a theorist and a soldier. And would not have to take this crappy job as a fan fiction actor!

Relena: And you think is easy for me? I have to kiss you in almost have the story's! 

Tray: What is the problem? Can I come out now?

Not yet Tray

Heero: That's it I quit!

You can't quit we have a contract you quit and my people will sue you're people!

Heero: Umaru Kurusu Contract!

Tray: Is it My turn yet?

Heero and Relena: Not Yet!

to be continued…


End file.
